7 crappy days
by chewy the dog
Summary: Gumball,his siblings and classmates have to go on a camping trip to earn 75 percent of graades for science and biology and to see if they could stand each other for a week but someone is hiding something that will change their trip.


Before you read, here are the couples and disclaimers in the story

The Amazing world of Gumball doesn't belong to me and the oc in the story 'Lexy' belongs to Lexboss.

[Carrie,gumball],[Gumball,Penny],[Darwin,Carrie],[Tobias,Jamie]  
[Sarah,Banana Joe],[Anais,Billy],[Mr Small,oc][Bobert,Teri],  
[Carmen,Alan,Masami]

A/N- Billy is not an oc,he is a character seen in episode backgrounds and he is blue seen with his mom who is for the terrible explation *-*.

Gumball's P.O.V [15 minutes to nine on a rainy friday]  
[the ages of the characters are 7,8,14,15 and 16 and for the elders 44,45 and 47]

''Come on''I said to my self while looking through the Elemore plus online list of friends

''Yes''I said with a smile on my face

And I clicked webchat with my special friend

''Hello gummypuss''Carrie said

''Hey babe,what are you doing''I told to my girlfriend

''What are YOU doing''I heard Carrie ask me

''well if you want to know,let me see your smile''I teasily asked her

And through some will power,Carrie smiled

''Ok,now what are you doing''Carrie asked me

''Well,i'm still packing some clothes and a sleeping bag in my haversack''I told her

''which one,the cheap-ass one which does rip or fall apart after a week or is it that the one made of leather and cloth''Carrie asked me

''the leather one''I answered her

''Kewl''she responded back

''hey you heard what happened to Penny because she was crying all day yesterday and her cousin leslie said someone trashed her parents house while they and penny's sister was gone for the day and they blamed her because she was the only one there but she didnt do it because her cousin found fresh ghost ectoplasm and milk and everyone knows that Penny and her family dont ever use that stuff''I told Carrie

''Who cares about that bitch''Carrie responded back coldly

''ME because if it wasn't for her telling your feelings on the bus,we wont be together''

''But she is still a bitch''Carrie responded angrly

''THE SAME WHO UNEXCEPTEDLY BROUGHT US TOGTHER AND I FORIGIVE HER AND THANKED HER BUT YOU CANT EVEN TRY SAYING THOSE WORDS''I yelled at Carrie

''Bye Gumball''Carrie said calmly

And after a few seconds,she turned off the web chat and my friend list showed that she was offline

''God,it feels like Carrie is getting farther from me''I said looking at the celing

''Gumball,breakfast is ready''I heard my mom

''Coming''I responded back

As I came out the room and go down the stairs,I saw that mom put up the 64 inch tv.

''woah mom,you did a great job with it''I told her

''Sweety,that wasn't me,it was your dad''Mom told me

''Dad really showed back bone but where is him''

''Hello my beatuful family''I heard dad come in

''but when I turned around,my eyes nearly came off their sockets''

''Kids,meet your new and improved dad''mom said with joy

And there stood my skinny and smart dad

''Woah Mr dad,how did you do that in the space of a week knowing that it will take a very long time to lose 347 pounds''Darwin replied

''I had to starve myself,jog for 14 hours straight every day,use Electro fat for 4 hours every day,eat small portions of food and run away from tons of dogs''my dad responed

''but thats phyiscally impossible''Anais answered

''but in elemore's training camp,anything is possible''my dad answered

''Come in the kitchen everyone,your food is getting cold''my mom said

When we reached the kitchen,I saw my twin sister Lexy fixing the table with foods that mom rarely even made

''Ello,Ello''Lexy said mockingly with a British like voice

''Hey lexy''all of us responded except for nicole who ran to wash the dishes because she had to go to work now because the shift she is working is about from 10am to 12am

''Nicole this breakfast smells amazing and is that baked fried wedges with grape jelly on it''Dad asked

''YES,oh and kids please leave at 12pm because on the end of the slip it says ''the bus leaves at one''Nicole told

''Sure thing''the four of us said

After a few seconds,we watched mom's car sped off into the distance and not able to see it again

''Come on guys,theres food in abudnance and we're going on the camping trip in a few hours''I said

But I was dead wrong because when we reached the kitchen all the food was was only a fried egg left but our dad streched his tongue and ate it in one gulp

''What the hell dad''I heard Anais screamed

''Sorry guys,the week has been torture for me and I need something to truly feast on''our dad told

''but mom does cook it very rarely and dad and I thought you have changed''Anais said

''I'm sorry kids''we heard our dad in a depressed way

''aww dad,it's not your fault''Lexy said softly while dad was sucking on a wedge

''ok but what will y'all eat because I ate the entire breakfast mom cooked for us''dad asked

''Lets order some pizzas''Darwin suggested

''And I will pay for it''Our dad said

And he picked up the phone and dialed a phone number as he waited patentely

''I'm gonna pack''I heard my step brother said

''I'm gonna watch adventure time''I said and after I put on the TV my eyes were stuck on it.

Darwin's P.O.V

''where is my old fish shirt''I asked myself

I looked through all my clothes but nothing untill Anais came to my room saying

''Heads up''

And my fish shirt landed between the crease of my drawers

''Anais why did you had to do a darnfull thing like that''I asked her

''Lighten up will you''Anais said skipping away to hers and Lexy's room

''Oh anais''I said to myself while walking to my drawers to retrive my shirt

''Gotcha''I said to my self

And when I pulled out the shirt,it had dust bunnies and gum on it but stuck on the gum was a note and it said

Theres a ghost in the lonely corner,sobbing like she didnt care but a fish with legs found something amist in the air he checked the mysterious sobbing female and asked ''whats wrong''  
but she could not put up her self to answer because her self esteem is fish rose her head but she didnt asked ''Why'' and the female showed her past to a while of watching the fish said''roses are red,violets are blue you're beatuful no matter what anyone tell ghost rise with a smile on her face saying thank you and bursted like a ball of energy showing him the real her.  
In his eyes was a ghost but now it was an angel,floating close by him and before he could respond,their lips locked and she said in a angelic voice ''you are not alone because you have me and that will never change'' -Carrie

''I remeber this because she wrote it on the day we were hanging out and it doesn't make much sense'' I said to my self

''I even remeber the time when we were trapped in the shower and I stared at her naked c cupped breasts and her nethers distracted me the whole time''I told to my self

''I wish it was me dating Carrie instead of my older brother''I sighed to my self

''Darwin''I heard a female voice asked

''YEESH''I screamed kinda like a girl

I turned around to see Lexy,my older sister

''Darwin,do you still have feelings for Carrie''Lexy asked

''Yes and please dont tell gumball or he will turn me to a fish stick''I said defensively

''Dont worry about it.I'm no snitch''Lexy said

''Thanks Lexy''I thanked my sister

''no problem and dad ordered your favourite pizza;Pepperoni,Pineapple and bell peppers with a stuffed cheese crust''Lexy told me

''tell dad I said thank you''

''Ok''

And Lexy walked out the room to the bathroom to take a shower

''Ok,now where is my green pants''I asked myself''

[an hour later]  
[2 minutes to 11]

I walked down the staircase,a bag at hand thinking about how the camping trip will go untill

''ding-dong''

''I'll get it''I heard Anais yell

Anais ran to the door but she wasnt wearing her her usual clothing which was an orange and white dress but she is wearing a orange sleveless shirt with white short pants

''Pizza delivery for a 'Richard Watterson'''the male asked

''I'm his daughter''Anais stated

''Look your 4 small pizzas with cinnamon bread sticks and that will be 147.50''the pizza delivery guy said

''Sure and heres a 20 dollar tip''Anais said giving the man the money

''Thank you very much and have a nice day''the man said with a smile on his face

And he walked to his car and drove away.

''Guys,the pizza is here''Anais yelled

''I'm already here''I joked

And Anais turned around to only see me

''That joke is not funny''Anais told me

''Whatever''I responded

''Hey the pizza came''Gumball asked still on the couch watching Cheaters

''It did''Anais answered

''Can you please give mine''Gumball asked

''Which one is it''Anais asked

''onions,bell peppers,pepperoni,pineapple and grilled chicken

''That sounds like a bad combination''Anais stated

''It's not after a bite''Gumball said,waiting

''but still''Anais said

''You think of yours and I think of mine''Gumball replied back

''Hey kids you have to go now''their dad commanded

''Why''the three of us said

''The news said there is gonna be some bad rainfall and I dont want y'all here when it happen''our dad said ''But I did'nt change the channel''Gumball said

''It changed itself''Our dad replied

''Why it does that''Gumball asked

''To alert Elemore of the up coming disaters''dad answered

''Ok,now get your bags and other items because were going NOW''our dad yelled

''but what about lexy,she is still in the shower''Anais asked

''I heard everything so I hurried my shower and put the rest of my items in my bag''Lexy said catching her breath

''Are we going or not''dad said

''We're going''we all said

''Ok,take your bags and food and go to the car''our dad demanded

[outside the house]

''Wow,outside look dark''Anais said

''Ok,now give me your bags so I could put them in the trunk''

[after a while]

''I'm finished,now get in the car before the rain start''their father commanded

''I call shotgun''Gumball yelled

''No,I call shotgun''Anais yelled

''No,me''I yelled

''GET INSIDE THE CAR''our dad yelled

[inside the car][driving]

Lexy's P.O.V

''The fun that is gonna begin in 1 hour 25 minutes''Lexy think to her self

''HEY LEXY''Anais yelled

''What do you want Anais''I asked my younger sister

''do you have any chocolate''Anais asked me

''2 bars''I answered

''Can I have one''Anais asked

''which one; nut or plain''I asked her

''Plain please''Anais answered

''Good because I prefer nut fulled bars''I replied

''Ok...so can I have it''Anais asked

''Here''I said handing the bar of chocolate to my sister

''Hey Lexy''Darwin said touching my back

''what''I said in a annoyed tone

''Got any grapes''Darwin said snickering

''Not funny''I replied

''Hey Lexy''Gumball said touching my back

''WHAT''I yelled

''Chicken butt''Gunball said

And everyone except me start laughing

''Hey kids,we're nearly by the school so get y'all stuff ready''our dad said still laughing

''Yeeash,when can I get a break''I said laughing slightly

''Now because I just farted''my dad said

''Gross''we all said in unsion

''Oh well thats our da-''

SCCREECH is what we could hear as dad tried to park his car

''WOW ''we all said

''Okay guys get out because we're here''my dad said

''Yes''I said happily`

And we came out of the car with dad and the keys to unlock the trunk so we can get our bags.

''Ah,smell that rainy air''I replied

''Yeah,it smells like concrete''Darwin said

''Ok,who have the pink bag''our dad ask

''Thats me''Anais said

''Now the green and orange with fishes''

''Me''Darwin replied

''Ok and the puke green haversack is gumball's and blue and black is Lexy's''Dad answered

''That's right''I said

''Now kids,this trip is to get 75 percent of your graades for Biology and Science so here are the rules

''No excessive will lose marks.''

''No stealing includes food''

''If you are sick,tell Mr Small.''

''Dont try any plants you never heard of to feel better.''

''if you find any drug-realted plants or drugs,its just best to leave it be`.''

''Please dont waste the food you or the others find.''

''If you are going crazy, tell Mr Small

And the final rule is

''NO MAKING LOVE''that goes to you Gumball with your girlfriend Carrie because if I find out anything with you doing the dirty with your mate,you wont want to hear the end of it

After dad said that rule,we all became flustered.

''Ok,so everyone understand all the rules including the last''Our dad aasked

''Dad,we get it ''Gumball said embrassed

''bye kids,I hope you enjoy the camping trip''our dad said before leaving

''And Gumball,remeber the final rule

And after saying that,he left with speed

''Lets go inside''I said,still flustered

[the halls of EJH]

Gumball's P.O.V

As we went inside,we notced that there was only 12th graders there-the grade we're on and the rest of graders were in their assigned classes

''Hey fifth period just start''I said

''Its good that- Anais stopped because a familar voice was heard yelling

''GUMMYPUSS''I heard someone yell my nick name

I turned around to see Carrie floating by me with speed

''Hey gummy''Carrie said a she stopped in front of me[same voice as TAWOG]

Carrie is wearing a black shirt with a skull on front

''Carrie you have to say sorry to Penny''I said to my girlfriend

'' First no and second It's great that you come now because we're going at 12''Carrie said

''Why''I asked for both questions

''The meeting ends early because of the classes and I dont like Penny since she still have that ''part'' which longs for your return''Carrie explained

''Carrie, dont bother with her feelings and just try to say summer is ruined because of the news I gave in our web chat''I said

''I will never and we are suppose to be at the garage to go on the assigned busses and I got bus one''Carrie said

''Carrie pleas-

''Hey Gumball''Someone said with a sad cracked up voice

I turned around once more to see Penny crying

The fairy-shape shifter had on a white and pink sweater with a red skirt

''Hey Penny''the rest of my siblings say

But what came out of her mouth was sobs and a word which is hi.

''Aww''I cooed sadly

''Poor Penny''Anais said

''I cant beleive someone trashed her parents house and they think it was her''Darwin replied

''I heard rumors that Lesile,her cousin found out who did it''Lexy said

And after Carrie heard this,she froze up

''Carrie,you okay''I asked her

''Yeah, I just zoned out a bit''Carrie said

''Lets go to the garage''I said with a smile

''You all can go ahead''Anais said

''Why''we asked anais

''I want to find billy''Anais said seriously

''Ok,but be back in 10 minutes''Lexy stated

''Okay''Anais said and she began trotting down the halls

Anais P.O.V

''where is the science lab''I kept asking myself

But what seemed to be hours brought me to my destination

''Hello''I asked when I opened the door but no answer

And when I began looking through the semi-lit room with a scared expression,it turned into a smirk.

''Well Billy found out the foundamentals of music''I said refering to his head phones

So I decided to to creep on the table behind him and covered his eyes with my paws

''Who is that''Billy said with his british accent

''tee hee''I giggled

''If you dont I wi- but he was stopped by me uncovering his face and giving him a kiss on the lips and it lasted for 5 seconds

''Hello Billy''I said after that kiss

''Anais,why did you did that''Billy asked

''for fun''I answered

''Well it scared me a bit''Billy responed

''Hey,what are you making''I asked my boyfriend

''this''he said

And he throw a potion at the rock necklace and it became a gold chain with light pink diamonds where the rocks were.

''For you my pink beauty''Billy said sweetly

''My lord...its beautiful''I said calmly

''Aint it shows beauty in the face of yours''Billy asked

''It does and thank you for the gift''I answered Billy

''Will I get anything for the present I give''Billy asked

''This''I answered

So I jumped on Billy and kiss his face multiple times and gave him a huge one on the lips but someone came inside and we got busted

''Anais''I heard my brother Darwin's voice

And when I turned around,I saw darwin with his jaw on the floor

''Darwin,its not what it look like''I told my older brother

''Listen to Anais,it is not what it look like''Billy answered

''So,what it is like''Darwin asked strictly

''Uhh''me and Billy said

''thats what I thought but because you dont make problems and this is a first, this is a warning''Darwin said

''So now we have to take our bags an go to our assigned bus''I asked

''Yep''Darwin responed

''Well lets go before I die of embaressment''I said

''But before we do just that,I need to tell both of you something''

''What is it''I said

''Its about your love life''Darwin said

''What about it'''I asked

''You are both young and full of smarts,enough to know about kissing,hugging and the birds and the bees''Darwin explained

''Yes''I said

''and what you were doing is wrong because you Anais is seven and you billy is 8 and making out at that age is wrong''Darwin explained

''Why''I asked

''because you dont fully understand it''Darwin said

''Oh well''I said

''Ok now lets to the garage

[EJH garage]

''Hey guys''Darwin bellowed as we walked through the door

''Hello''some of them said while the rest move an external body part to say

''Hey Anais''some one replied

And I turned around to see our science teacher Samantha Turner

''Hello Ms Turner''I said

''Hello Anais''she replied with a smile

''So which bus we are supposed to go on''I asked

''No.1 and Billy end up on the same bus with you''Sam said

''Nice''I said

''Come on Anais,first to the bus wins''Billy said

''And that is suppose to be me'' I said,running to the bus.

Carrie's P.O.V

[in Bus No.2]

''Which is the best cake to eat'' gumball said

''Lets say it on three''I replied

''One,two three''we counted at the same time

''Carrot cake''I yelled

''Cookies and Cream''Gumball yelled

''No, Carrot cake is better''I said

''No,Cookies and Cream cake is better''Gumball said

And we aruged till Jamie said

''Well it can go either way''

''Youre right Jamie,it can go either way''I said

''And why you are not poundng our faces in''Gumball asked

''Dont tell this to no one and I wouldn't turn your faces into caves''Jamie said strictly

''So what is it''I asked

''I have a crush on Tobias''Jamie squealed

''Ooohhh,everyone knows that''Gumball said

As Gumball was talking I heard Lesile and Carmen talking outside and I decided to check because of the rumor passing in school

''Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom''I said

''No one doesnt kno-ok''Jamie responded

''Ok''Gumball responded

And when I stepped outside I heard the words clearly

''I found out who did it''Lesile said

''Who did it''Carmen asked

''Carrie''Leslie said

''Why would it be her''Carmen asked

''This''Lesile said

And what was in the camera was a video of me wrecking her parents house

''Oh no im in big trouble''I said to my self

As it finished Carmen said angrily

''Carrie's gonna get it good''

''She is not getting hurt''Lesile said

''But she is getting dumped though''Carmen said

''But let she enjoy her last 3 days with gumball''

''In three days they are telling on me''I said wanting to cry

As they was getting close to me I hid in the bathroom

''I dont know why Carrie would do that''Carmen said sadly

''Oh well let she enjoy her final days of dating because after that,Gumball will leave her...for good''Leslie said

''I'm going by Alan''Carmen said leaving Lesile

''I need to say sorry to Penny for every thing I done including me damaging her parents house''I said to my self

''AH HA''Lesile said opening the bathroom door,busting me

''Nuts''I cursed

And Leslie locked the door and when he turned,he looked angry and asked me angrily

''Tell me Carrie...Why did you did this to my cousin''

''I..um''I muttered to Lesile

''TELL ME''Lesile shouted

''I did it because of Penny telling off my feelings for gumball on the bus last term''I said angered

''And the cost was good for you because Gumball lost feelings for Penny and start having feelings for you''Leslie said,still angered

''Yeah,but-

''BUT NOTHING BECAUSE YOU JUST RUINED PENNY'S SUMMER BY TRASHING HER PARENTS HOUSE AND SHE IS DEPRESSED BECAUSE SHE CANT COME TO HAWAII WITH HER CLASSMATES AND SHE WAS WAITING ALL YEAR FOR IT TO HAPPEN''Lesile yelled

''I-im s-sorry''I said,starting to cry

''DONT SAY SORRY TO ME,SAY SORRY TO PENNY AND TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE SHE IS STILL CRYING HER EYES OUT''Lesile yelled at me

''NO BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO LOSE MY GUMMY''I said yelling and crying at the same time

''Well i'm gonna send this to her parents today on their laptop and what you told because I was recording it at the same time with my pedal camera and you have 3 more days with your'Gummy'before I squeal''Lesile said angrly

''D-dont t-tell''I said between tears

''Enjoy the three days''Lesile said unlocking the door and walking off

Gumball's P.O.V

''What should I do''Jamie asked about Tobias

''Tell your feeli-

Then I heard someone yell-sob in the bathroom

''That must be Carrie''I thought to my self

''HEY GUMBALL''Jamie yelled

''I will be back In a while''I told to Jamie

[the bathroom]

''I sorry for every thing I done to-

''Carrie''I called my girlfriend's name while opening the door

''G-Gumball''I said on the tile floor

''Carrie,what happened''I asked her

''N-nothing just brooding''Carrie said,wiping away the tears

''Well get up because we are going in 1 minute''Gumball said

''What time is it''I asked

''A minute to 11''I answered

''Well lets go on our bus''Carrie said

[Outside the bathroom]

As I walked outside,bus No.1 was gone and Mr Small asked

''What took you guys long''

''It was only one minute''I answered

''Whatever just go on the bus''Mr Small said

[Inside the bus]

As we had reached inside,the bus started to shiver and Rocky began driving ''Its about time''Jamie said while eating a burrito

''Sorry for taking long,Carrie was brooding''I said kindly

''Maybe she is the one who wrecked Penny's parents house and someone found out and she have a few days before the person squeal''Jamie guessed

''Jamie,thats riduclous''I said to Jamie

''You dont know if its true''Jamie said

''Jamie's right you dont know''Teri said

''You guys are full of shit''I said to them

''Well when you find out the truth,it will hurt you or build your trust with Carrie but I have a feeling it will hurt you''Jamie said

''Screw you''I said angrily

''Meh''Jamie said,still eating the bean filled tortilla

''Hey Carrie you want to share my pizza''I saked her

''Sure and what is in it''Carrie asked

''Bell peppers,grilled chicken,pineapple,onions and pepperoni

''Thats a bad combination''Carrie said

''Well do you want a slice or not''I asked Carrie

''Well,I will like to try a slice''Carrie said

''look''I said giving Carrie a slice

As she bit the pizza slice,she ate all in one bite

''this is good''Carrie said,licking her hands

''But dont eat it fast though,I need to get my share''I said

And we ate the pizza while talking to Jamie about her love problems

[No.2 bus]  
[Lesile's P.O.V]

''So uncle Patrick,what do you think of the footage''Lesile asked his uncle, Mr Fitzgerald on Elemore plus web chat

''Well I didnt beleve it at first but when I saw the second video,I start to think that Carrie really did it''Mr

''So will Penny come with us to Hawaii''I asked

''Yes''Mr Fitzgerald said with a smile

''Yay''I said with exitement

''But are you gonna tell about Carrie''My uncle asked

''I gave her 3 days''I told my uncle

''Why''he asked me

''Beacuse she wants to stay with her 'Gummy' so I decided to to give her 3 days''I said in a mocking tone

''Make sure to tell Penny of what I said''my uncle replied

''Sure''I said

''Bye Lesile''My uncle said before turning off the web chat

''So,what did my dad said''Penny asked,still crying

''Yes,you can go''I said to my sad cousin

And when she heard the news,A smile appeared on her face and she wiped the tears off but the smile faded soon after

''Whats wrong,Penny''Carmen asked

''I cant believe that someone trash my parents and I got blamed for it''Penny said angered

''Well you found out before it got out of hand''Anais said

''Yeah,you're maybe right''Penny said,still angered

''Cuz,relax before you lash out in the bus''Lesile said defensively

''I'm sorry Lesile''Penny told me

And after that, everybody except Penny countinue their doings on the bus.

[3 hours later]  
[In the forest full outskirts of Elemore]

Third person

Hours passed and the teens on the two busses were getting bored until

''SCCRECH''

''Aw come on''Lexy complained

''Yeesh,do yall know how to park busses''Teri complained

''Sorry guys,Mr Small and Rocky dont know how to park busses''Sam,our science teacher said

''Our dad dont either''Gumball said,pissed

''Well that was one hell of a parking''Tobias said

''So where are we camping''Molly asked

''On a beach''Mr Small said

''But the beach is in the next 25 miles''Darwin said

''It is but I found out there is a small beach somewhere around here''Mr Small said

''But lets start walking because the sky aint making promises''Sam said

''CRASH''

''And the thunder too,so get your bags''Rocky said

A while later

''The two buses are hooked and everyone got their bags,aint''Rocky asked in one of the buses

''Yes''everyone apart Rocky said

''well bye and see yall next week''Rocky said driving away

''Lets start walking before the rain crashes down on us

A few minutes later

''Well,here we are''Mr small said looking at a wall of bushes

''Uh...Mr Small this is a wall of bushes''Tobias said refering to the bush they are standing by

''Whoops,this is the beach''Mr Small said while pulling off the bushes

And it showed a small beach with coconut trees,onion blubs growing from the ground,Banana trees,wild chickens running around and Fishes jumping consantly.

''Oh my God,its beatuful''we all except Mr Small and Penny said

''I saw here before''Penny said

''Maybe thats another place''Mr Small said

''Nope,see for your self''

And Penny show a tree with their family's initals and the year was 2006

''So you have''Mr small said

''This is beautiful''Teri said

''But we need a shelter because the rain is gonna fall,I felt 3 droplets on my forehead''Darwin said

''And the sand is slowly draging us down so where would we stay''Tobias asked

''Here''Penny ordered

We turned around to see Penny standing by a self made hut which could hold about 30 people

''Penny,how did you make that in a few seconds''Jamie asked

''I have been lost more times than you think''Penny said with a smirk

''Penny but aint you were sad''Gumball asked

''someone told me the truth''Penny told me in a blunt expression

''Well are we going in or not''Darwin asked

''Come in''Penny said with a smile

As we entered the hut,the rain started pouring and the thunder booming

''Close call Penny''Jamie said to the fairy shape-shifter but she didnt respond

''Penny''Jamie asked

''Someone trashed my parents house and I got blamed and nearly lost my summer''Penny said with her eyes looking damp

''At least you can go because of your cousin''Jamie said,putting a paw like hoof on Penny's back

''Yeah,youre right but I just cannot feel that someone in here is the cause of it''Penny said

''I do have a hunch but your answer is coming in 3 days time''Jamie told Penny

''1. why are you not trying to pick on me and do you mean by 'three days time

''I had the same problem when I was young... when I was home all alone and I go outside for a bit,I came back inside to see my dad's cell missing and on spring break,I only studied as a punishment and Lesile said he dont want to ruin'the surpise'

''Really Jamie''Penny asked

''Yep,for 2 weeks I studied and Lesile is serious about it''Jamie said

''Thanks Jamie''I thanked her

''Its all good''Jamie said

And for the rest of the day,everyone was telling stories and eating untill they fell asleep,ready for the first day

end of chapter 1


End file.
